1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backup technique for recording devices that employ different storage forms, and relates in particular to a backup system for data stored in a block form and a file form, a recording device, a storage form conversion device and a program therefor and a recording medium for recording this program.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a case wherein for an SAN (Storage Area Network) an application server that accesses data by designating a block and a file server that accesses data by designating a file name are employed together. Present in the same SAN are a block form disk system that stores in a block form data used by the application server and a file form disk system that stores in a file form data used by the file server.
In the SAN, the application server performs, at a block level, the backup of data in the block form disk system, and the file server performs, at a file level, the backup of data in the file form disk system.
[Problems to be Solved by the Invention]
In such an SAN, in order to perform the backup of data in the block form disk system, the application server includes a backup management software program for performing the backup of data at a block level, while in order to perform the backup of data in the file form disk system, the file server includes a backup management software program for performing the backup of data at a file level. Since in the SAN the two backup management software programs are both employed for the backup of data, the operation of the backup system becomes overly complicated.